Aerodynamic systems for the wheel housing of motor vehicles are known. FR2897038A1 describes an aerodynamic system for a wheel housing of a vehicle comprising a flap that can be displaced between a deployed position and a retracted position, a rotating actuator and a transmission mechanism coupled to the actuator and configured for transmitting the movement of the actuator to the flap.